starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тайбер Занн
*Галактическая Империя *Консорциум Занна |Учителя= |Ученики= }} Tайбер Занн ( ) — человек, мужчина, криминальный барон. Родился в 34 ДБЯ на Анаксисе, где работал на фабрике родителей. В то время он стал одним из лучших игроков в сабакк и приобрёл хорошую репутацию в преступном мире. Однажды он попытался снабдить свою организацию оружием со склада. Тайбера поймала стража, и отец в наказание отправил сына в Академию Кариды. Там проявились новые стороны перспективного студента: лидерство и организованность. Используя свой статус, Тайбер тайно наладил связи с преступным миром и занялся перевозкой контрабанды, несмотря на предупреждения подельника Ураи Фена. Вскоре сослуживец Траун заинтересовался этим делом и легко разоблачил Тайбера, которого исключили из академии. Эта заслуга, в числе прочих, способствовала карьере офицера, и тот быстро стал адмиралом. Однако благодаря своим связям Тайбер вскоре начал создание своей преступной группировки. Он сотрудничал с Джаббой Хаттом, пока не украл у него ценный артефакт. За это Тайбера арестовали имперцы, но Ураи Фен сбежал с голокроном. Из тюрьмы на Кесселе Занна освободил Ураи Фен, который нанял корабль «Тысячелетний сокол». В ходе бунта Тайбер с заключёнными прорвался к кораблю, а затем улетел на неизвестное хаттам убежище на Рилоте. Тайбер Занн немедленно приступил к возрождению Консорциума, начиная постепенно коррумпировать и захватывать слабые планеты. Биография Ранние годы Занн родился на Анаксисе, в 34 ДБЯ и поначалу работал в семейной фирме «Переработка Заннов», на досуге совершенствуясь в игре сабакк и проворачивая мелкие афёры. Со временем он приобрел авторитет в преступном мире, заинтересовав элиту последнего. Начинающий бандит попытался снабдить своих подельников оружием с отцовских складов. Родитель уличил Занна и, вместо уголовного наказания, отослал в Каридскую академию. На службе Империи Будучи одним из перспективных студентов Академии, Тайбер использовал свой статус имперского военного для дальнейшего налаживания связей с преступным миром и занялся перевозкой контрабанды по договоренности с Джаббой Хаттом. Друг и партнёр Занна Ураи Фен предупредил, что Тайбер попал под подозрения Трауна - тогда молодого и перспективного имперского офицера. Незадачливый несун не придал этим предостережениям значения. В конечном счёте его разоблачили и выгнали из академии с позором. Урок был усвоен на всю жизнь. Будущий легендарный мафиозо стал гораздо осторожней и с тех пор всегда слушал совета Ураи. В тени хаттов Благодаря старым армейским связям Занн стал дельцом средней руки на службе картеля хаттов. За время работы в их организации он сколотил коллектив единомышленников, желающих уйти от хаттов и действовать самостоятельно. Среди них было немало викуэев и мандалорцев - тоже бывших военных. Жребий брошен Окончательно порвав с хаттами, Занн приступил к созданию собственной банды, впоследствии развившейся в Консорциум. Используя сведения о следующем шаге картеля, он с командой верных бойцов тайно высадился на Фелуции и похитил ценный голокрон, который Джабба собирался выдать имперцам. Фену удалось скрыться вместе с артефактом, Тайбер же, прикрывавший его отход, был окружён и арестован. Хозяин преступного мира Ураи Фен организовал тюремный бунт и помог Занну бежать с Кесселя, где тот отбывал наказание. Обоих подобрал с астероида корабль «Тысячелетний сокол». Узнав, кого ему придётся везти, пилот Хан Соло потребовал тройной гонорар. Освободившись, Занн принялся восстанавливать Консорциум и превращать его в реальную силу, с которой считались бы не только в преступном мире. Эта организация, располагавшая значительным военным потенциалом, стала оказывать покровительство мирам, пострадавшим вследствие Галактической Гражданской войны. Противостояние В своем докладе о деятельности Консорциума в период после 0 ПБЯ лейтенант Имперской службы безопасности Изабелла Саар упомянула об интересе Занна к проекту постройки «Затмения» — нового имперского суперразрушителя. Тайбер использовал свою агентурную сеть, чтобы использовать военное положение в своих целях - для пиратских нападений, диверсий, похищений т. д. Консорциум играл на противостоянии между фракциями и внутри них, забирая силой то, чего не удалось получить шантажом или хитростью. Летающий дворец Новоявленный преступный лорд располагал собственным Звездным Разрушителем типа «Агрессор» под названием «Беспощадный» ставшим флагманом и мобильной резиденцией. Корабль мог стать невидимым в космосе, как и его владелец - на поверхности планет, используя маскирующее устройство. Сёстры Ночи Силри: ''- Ты станешь вторым, кого я убью, когда выберусь из этой клетки!'' Тайбер: ''- Ну-ну! Ты выберешься не раньше, чем объяснишь, зачем мне стоило бы выпускать тебя.'' Тайбер убедил Ночную Сестру Силри, спасённую им на Датомире, изучить для него краденый артефакт. Будучи ситом, ведьма утаила часть хранившихся в голокроне сведений, решив придержать для себя. Сделка века Попытка продажи артефакта провалилась. Как и ожидал предводитель преступного клана, имперский агент оказался старым знакомым Трауном - тогда уже в чине адмирала. Не собираясь вести переговоры с мафией, полководец предпочёл сражение. Чтобы отделаться от него, Занн подговорил Босска изобразить похищение артефакта, а сам со своей флотилией вырвался из окружения и ушёл. После этого Силри выдала себя, пожалев о потере голокрона, и её обман был раскрыт. Предусмотрительный главарь не стал убивать предательницу, но отдал такое распоряжение своим подчинённым в случае дальнейшего неповиновения, а также пригрозил масштабной карательной операцией Консорциума на её родине. Экскурсия по имперскому музею Гиперпространственный маяк, спрятанный в голокроне, выдал его расположение - один из музеев Императора на Корусанте. Там же, по его предположению, должны были храниться сведения о тайных ситских архивах, которыми правитель располагал, а также коды безопасности, которые позволят проникнуть туда. Тайбер, Ураи и Силри проникли в музей, когда тот был закрыт, и добыли ценные сведения. Датомирка втайне от остальных также вернула себе голокрон. Грабителей успели обнаружить, и тогда они воспользовались запасным планом побега - угнали из соседнего ангара Джаггернаут B5, на котором прорвали оцепление, а затем сбежали с планеты. Участие в куатской битве thumb|Тайбер Занн на капитанском мостике «Затмения»|left Последние сведения о Занне и его Консорциуме относятся к 4 ПБЯ, когда все силы Консорциума были брошены на Второе Куатское сражение. Заполучив в итоге наследие Императора, группировка ушла в тень, но, судя по всему, ещё долго имела вес в Галактике. Вооружение и экипировка Занн прекрасно владел специальным двуствольным бластером системы Роука, наподобие того, каким пользовался в 130 ПБЯ Кейд Скайуокер, а также носил индивидуальное маскирующее устройство. Личность и черты характера Несмотря на ранние связи с криминалом, Тайбер являлся исполнительным и ответственным человеком. Он обладал своеволием, которое впоследствии привело его на преступный путь, но и руководительским талантом, позволившим добиться там успеха. Занн отлично понимал, что каждый человек имеет свою цену и активно пользовался этим для расширения своего синдиката. Требовал от своих подчиненных исполнительность и точное выполнение приказов, так как не хотел, чтобы синдикат превратился в простую бандитскую группировку. Главное его намерение - не просто отомстить Империи, а заявить о себе, чтобы даже сам Палпатин понял, как много режим потерял, отказавшись от такого выдающегося деятеля. За кулисами Внешность Занна скопирована с образа Люциуса Малфоя, одного из героев фильмов о Гарри Поттере, сыгранного Джейсоном Айзексом. Также инициалы персонажа (Т. Занн) могут быть отсылкой к писателю-фантасту Тимоти Зану, сделавшему большой вклад, в т. ч., и во вселенную Звёздных Войн. Появления *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * Источники * *''News from the Underworld: Vol. 1, Issue 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Примечания Внешние ссылки *''E3: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *IGN "interview" with Tyber Zann *StarWars.com: Tyber Zann Video Категория:Планетарные лидеры Категория:Родившиеся на Анаксисе Категория:Преступники Категория:Консорциум Занна Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту